Jacob Williamson/Soundtrack
''Jacob Williamson ''is the soundtrack album for the 2020 film of the same name. It will be released in 2019, one year before the movie Track listing # .Jacob Williamson Theme Song # News Today # News Yesterday # Super Mario Game Music # SML Music # Say Aah At The Doctors # Feeling Chirpy # The Cleaner (from Toy Story 2) # Shakin‘ Like A Leafy Tree # Cha Cha Slide # Don’t Cha # Shut Up and Dance # Move Like An Emu # Getting Strong # Beep Beep Buckle Up # Twist And Shout # Geronimo # The Time of Your Life # Party In The U.S.A # Blue (Da De Da) # Cowboy Jacob (Background Music from Toy Story, Toy Story 2 & Toy Story 4) # She’s My Ute # Woody’s Roundup # Woody’s Dream # You’ve Got A Friend In Me (Wheezy’s Version) # If I Didn’t Have You (Performed by Billy Crystal and John Goodman) # Christmas Picnic (Instrumental) # We Like To Say Hello (Instrumental) # Let’s Have A Party (Instrumental) # Wigglehouse/Morty’s Theme (from The Wiggles - TV Series 1) # Chase Theme (from The Wiggles - TV Series 1) # Wigglehouse Theme (from The Wiggles - Space Dancing) # Running Up The Sandhills/Wiggly Sports Theme (Instrumental) # Hats (Instrumental from The Wiggles) # Sailing Around The World (Instrumental) # Bananas In Pyjamas Theme Song # Banana Holiday # Fun In The Sun # Crazy, Crazy Conga # Bumping And A Jumping # Mellow Yellow # Banana Detectives # Play School Theme Song: There’s A Bear In There # Singing In The Kitchen # Der Glumph # Ning Nang Nong # Five Grey Elephants # Watermelon (Justine Clarke Song) # Nursery Rhyme Collection # Advance Australia Fair # Christmas Carol Collection # We Are The Hooley Dooleys # Get Ready To Wiggle # O Epoe Tooki Tooki # Hot Potato # Rock A Bye Your Bear # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist) # Big Red Car # Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car # In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride # Big Red Boat # Fruit Salad # Quack Quack # The Monkey Dance # Bucket Of Dew # I Climb Ten Stairs # Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance) # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Dorothy’s Dance Party # Dance The Ooby Doo (With Dorothy The Dinosaur) # Look Both Ways # Wiggle Groove # Move Your Arms Like Henry # Henry’s Dance # Rockin And A Rollin Sea # Boom Boom # Henry Likes Water # Henry the Octopus # Wags the Dog # Wave To Wags # Do The Propeller # Meteorology (the Study of the Atmosphere) # Koala By # Wigglehouse # It’s Okay To Cry (Jacob & Lindsia’s Version) # Hula Hula Baby # Kids TV Theme Song Collection # Spaghetti Bolognese # Thumbs Up # The Diesel Rap (Johnson And Friends Song) # Keep On (Music Count Us In Song) # Paint You A Song # Gold (Music Count Us In Song) # Let It Play # Shine Together # One Song # We Are (Music Count Us In Song) # All-Star # I’m A Believer # Accidentally In Love # Le Freak # Funky Town # I Need A Hero # Livin’ la Vida Loca # I Like To Move It # Firework # Shotgun # Viva la Vida # Low # How To Save A Life # The Boys Are Back In Town # I Like the Way # So What # Gangnam Style # Wake Me Up # Riptide # Habits (Stay High) Sabotage Remix # What Makes You Beautiful # Wish You Well # Last Friday Night # Call Me Maybe # Sugar # Lay It All On Me # How Deep Is Your Love # Where Are U Now # Ain’t Nobody # 1955 # Singing In The Rain # Life Could Be A Dream (Sh Boom) # Can’t Touch This # Fast Car # Starships # Rock Your Body # Uptown Funk # Hey Baby # Tik Tok # California Gurls # Leave Me Alone # Just Like Fire # Let’s Get This Party Started # Something Just Like This # Celebration # We Go Together # Greased Lightning # YMCA # September # Girls Talk # Move Your Feet # Jailhouse Rock # Shake Your Feather Tail # Johnny B. Goode # Ain’t Nothin‘ but a Hound Dog # Don’t Go Breaking My Heart # Wannabe # Karma Chameleon # Sweet About Me # What Ifs # I Gotta Feeling # You’ve Got A Friend In Me (Performed by Randy Newman) # You’ve Got A Friend In Me (Duet) (Performed by Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett) # If I Didn’t Have You (Jacob’s Version) # Kiwy Hound # We Belong Together # Beyond The Sea # First Day (from Finding Nemo) # The Incredibles Theme Song # Toy Story (Background Music) # Blue’s Clues (Background Music) # WordWorld (Background Music) # Jacob Williamson (Background Music) # Let’s Party # End Credits Score